


say it

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, learning how to express affection & not explode at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: “Megatron, do you love me?”He tried to say it.





	say it

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on 2 big fics and editing a small one-shot so in the meantime have a drabble i wrote some days ago. TFA MegOp is so crack-ish.

“Megatron, do you love me?”

He tried to say it. The sounds caught in his gears and jammed pistons, stressing his frame, and all he could do was stare at Optimus.

“Don’t overheat.” Some seconds passed, and Megatron’s frame trembled as fans kicked on. “Whoa, you’re actually overheating! Calm down!”

A few minutes later, Megatron knelt before Optimus, who held cold packs to his scowling face. How humiliating.

“That was sort of an answer, I guess,” Optimus said. It was hard for Megatron, but he would make progress.

He huffed and lifted a hand. On the back was written YES.


End file.
